Some conventional forms for making concrete blocks do not provide operators with convenient access to concrete blocks cast in the forms. Instead, operators are typically required to exert significant amounts of time and labor into separating concrete blocks from their forms in order to remove the formed concrete blocks. In many cases, operators must use specialized equipment to separate the concrete blocks from their forms and to obtain access to the formed concrete blocks, which is particularly the case for forms that produce pre-cast modular blocks (i.e. wet-cast blocks). As such, there are significant safety risks presented to the operators of such forms.
Other conventional forms use hand cranks to rotate threaded screws into the mold to separate it from the block by pushing or pulling opposing structures of the form. However, these forms often require significant structural rigidity to transfer ejection force between the opposing form structure, which results in additional complexity, materials, and cost to the operators of these forms.
Yet other conventional forms directly push on concrete blocks to aid in the removal of the blocks from their respective forms. However, these forms cause the concrete blocks to move, which often results in damage to the concrete blocks that may prevent use of these blocks. This is particularly problematic for wet-cast concrete blocks that weigh several tons. Consequently, there is a need for an improved form and method for separating a concrete block (i.e., a wet-cast concrete block) from the form to allow for easier, safer, and quicker removal of the concrete block, without causing damage to the concrete block.